Jasper
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: Jasper is losing hope in his existance, his lack of control is greating at his nerves. Almost all of his hope is gone, but will a six year old girl named Bella change that? Pairings: ExA EmXR EsXC Eventual JXB
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

"Also, you will have to complete service hours in the "Big Brother, Big Sister" program to pass this class. No groaning either; you are an advanced psych class people get used to it!"

I sighed internally; this stupid professor really needs to cut back on the caffeine. The service hours would present a problem I was still the one with the least control, I could always bribe the people into signing off. No, that wouldn't sit right with me, curse my upbringing.

The bell rang officially setting us free from the boredom of Forks High for the day, I saw my siblings walking toward Edwards Volvo. And as always I was hit with their feelings, they ranged from hyper-active, lustful, and boredom. I saw the prospect of sitting in the car with them less than appealing.

"Just wait until we get past the school boundary then I'll let you run." Edward whispered to me, I nodded my gratitude.

I slid into the backseat and shut the door, closing my eyes. I could be put down in history: The first vampire to get a headache.

"So Jazz, are you gunna do the Big Brother thingy? Huh huh huh? I think it would be great for your control and-"

Edward cut Alice off, "Ali honey, give him a break he was just thought about being the first vampire in history to get a headache." I felt his mirth, yeah laugh it up _Eddie._ He growled and stopped the car. I smirked and got out saying I was going hunting.

Seconds later I was flitting through the trees, the scents of the forest overpowering me. There was a small herd of deer off grazing to my left but in passed them by, I was in the mood for bigger prey. As I went higher up the mountain I thought more about what Alice said. Could it really help my control? Most likely, would I would I commit multiple homicides? Probably.

I caught the scent of a small black bear; it was sleepy so I could take it down in a matter of seconds. I wasn't like most of the 'teenagers' in my family. I didn't antagonize my prey; if I was going to kill them I would do it quickly and quietly. I snuck up behind the bear and snapped it's neck, it felt very little pain, just surprise. I drained it quickly, the burning in the back of my throat peaking.

I came back to my senses and disposed of the evidence, and getting back to my other thoughts.

I suppose that I could try it out, if I could handle high school then I could handle another human. Besides this one would be a small child; less blood.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I sighed; I was probably out here longer than I should have been.

I flipped open the phone and my ears were assaulted with Alice's high-pitched voice, "Oh this is so cool Jasper! You're going to do great! You'll be assigned to the sweetest little girl and you both get along well!"

"Alice, that's fine tell the family I will be home soon and please go bug Edward, he is your husband."

I heard Edward growl in the background and Alice pretended to be offended. I said bye and ended the call. I looked at my surroundings really well for the first time. I was a rocky out cropping and the view was amazing. The tops of trees just barley made it here. There was a small lake a little further down the mountain. The sun was just setting over the mountains surrounding the lake. It was huge in its glory, it put things into perspective.

I took off down the mountain, back to the dreary town of Forks. I hoped that everyone had their emotions under control but that was just wishful thinking, they never control them.

Not far after I turned off the trail I recognized the area, it wasn't far form Port Angels. Wow, I must have really spaced.

I darted back into the forest, taking all the shortcuts I knew so Esme didn't have my head for making her worry. A couple of minutes later I was outside the house; I knew they could smell me but I couldn't go inside, not yet. I fell back on the grassy yard, staring at the darkening sky. It was odd really why I was still here. I have next to no control and it puts my… family at risk.

I smelt Edward come out, he walked at a human's sprinting pace. He stood next to where I had plopped myself down. He felt indecisive, and I knew he heard my earlier thoughts.

"You wouldn't leave right?"

His sudden question caught the rest of the family off guard. I groaned and said, "No, why would you think that?" Then I thought to him, _'you know that someday when it gets to be too much I'll have to. I can't live like this.'_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "It takes time Jasper."

_'I realize that Edward however I won't be able to take that much more of this. You all are amazing people but I can't live like a monster, I need to find a shred of hope in me to keep going. I'm not unstable, I am not about to run off to Italy and cause trouble' _We both knew what I meant by that and he shuddered, then he looked at me with appraising eyes.

"You know, I saw that vision Alice had."

"Is that so," I asked out loud.

"She grows up; she will be your hope."

With that Edward walked back inside, leaving me to digest what that meant. I didn't go back inside until the sky started its downpour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi fanfiction was being mean to me so im writing the AN on this chapter. This was just an idea and since it was so nicely responed to I thought Id post another chapter. Do you not hate me anymore? XD

JPOV

"Jasper, Jasper!!!!!! Are you even listening?"

I came back to the twisted version of reality I call a life and stared at Alice uncomprehendingly.

"I will take that as a no. Now today is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"Get to the point!" I hissed feeling very frustrated all of a sudden. She glared with anger that could have sent a rhinoceros running.

"Fine! As I was saying, it's important to make a good impression and no not scare her! She is going to be scared enough as it is!"

I blinked at her for a moment then turned into my Psych Lecture Hall. I felt her indignation and rolled my eyes. Did she think I couldn't tell that this is important? I have to get better at controlling bloodlust and this girl needs a role model. Yeah tough for her she drew the short end of the stick.

I sat in the back of the room; I could see every detail on the professor's skin if I wanted to. He came in after everyone had trotted in, looking like a kid on Christmas.

"I am so glad that you all have decided to join the 'Big Brother, Big Sister' program," I snorted; there wasn't much bargaining room. Either do the program or fail, your choice.

"We will leave to go to the local orphanage as soon as I get attendance done, those of you who have cars may drive. Those who don't well, you're on the bus with me and my earplugs."

There were traces of laughter in the Hall and I just glared down at the desk. I was not looking forward to close contact with a human; even a miniature one.

"Come on Mr. Hale, we don't have all day! Your little sibling awaits!" Geeze, _someone _had a couple hundred caffeine pills too many.

I trudged out; ignoring the regular stared of drooling females. They literally tripped over themselves. Their feelings were starting to smother me. I hopped into my Jaguar, glad that Alice told me to drive.

I pulled out of the lot and drove behind the bus. I knew where the orphanage was, everyone did, I just wanted some spare moments of peace before I had to get back to pretending.

What seemed like hours to me, in actuality it was only ten minutes, we arrived at the orphanage. I sat in my car until the professor started to call off the names of our 'siblings'.

I got out and locked it; I turned to see a group of children staring out the window. I tuned into their emotions and tried to decipher what they thought about the program. Most were excited beyond belief, others were nervous. Completely normal emotions for a six year old; then the tidal wave of pain hit me.

I was so shocked by the unexpectedness and ferocity of the wave that I staggered. Emotions that could make a vampire stagger were not good.

I tried to find the source of the pain but all I got was a general direction. It was all very frustrating, watch this little person be my 'sibling'. I growled under my breath, barley containing a sob, and stalked over to the professor. He finally got to the "H's" and I found my charges' name was Isabella Swan.

That name rung a bell, so to speak; that's it! Years ago I remembered there was an article about a small explosion in Chief Swan's house. It killed the Chief outright but his wife got the child out and then died form blood loss. The child had no relative so she was put in the orphanage. Ouch, this was going to take some time. I heard the professor start speaking in a regular sentence format again so I reverted my attention back to him.

"Now when we walk in the kids will have name tags of so it's only fair that you do too!"

I sighed and scribbled my name on the stickers that were being passed around. Placing it on my chest I stood there with my arms at my sides. I must have been quite the sight; a scowling, inhumanly beautiful teenager with a smiley face name tag.

We turned into the building and my eye immediately sought out the girl I was looking for. Curious, it seems that my charge Isabella Swan is the source of the pain.

A/N: WEEELLLLL I know you all know what to do I would be ecstatic if I got more reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

I frowned briefly, wondering how this seemingly naïve child happened to have the pain most adults would not be able to handle. Then that little nagging voice in the back of my mind reminded me that I was supposed to be interacting with her. I huffed, stupid voice.

I moved forward cautiously. Even though she was a child, there were so many other humans here. I heard her heart accelerating before I felt the fear. It was like the momentary fear that my sibling's prey feels when they realize that they are no longer the predator. I paused and lowered my gaze to her eye level. Her face was blank but I saw that fear portrayed. It was like I was staring into her soul.

I was a few feet away when I sat down in front of her. The fear and mistrust was enough to make me nauseous. I knew that I needed to figure out why she was so afraid. My dead body had no real need for oxygen but it would seem suspicious if I didn't breath.

Cautiously, I took in a small amount of air. Her scent was there but it wasn't in a sense. I could smell some freesia and strawberry that laced in and out of her distinct aroma. There wasn't even an excess supply of venom flooding down the back of my throat.

I decided I would introduce myself; I had no idea if she could read.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale." I started out with the simple stuff to try and get her comfortable. I tried messing with her emotions a bit but there was very little effect.

Her heat beat was a little bit slower, I suppose it was a sign that she was calming down.

The silence between us was tense, I had to break it soon.

"Well I wont lie to you, my teacher told me your name was Isabella. Do you mind me calling you that or would you prefer Miss. Swan?" I added a slight teasing tone at the end hoping to get her even more relaxed.

She mumbled, "Um.. You could call me Bella if you wanted." Her soft voice was so timid and unsure.

I smiled at her, not the predatory smile but my smile reserved for not scaring humans. "Alright Bella. Do you want me to tell you a bit about myself?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded a little. I wracked my brain for where to begin.

"Well, I was adopted by a great family. I was very lucky."

Her eyes widened a little and her breath caught. "My adopted dad is a doctor. I have four brothers and sisters. My mom stays at home and decorates houses. I'm in my last year at Forks High as well as my brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie."

I paused to look around. Then I tilted my head to the side, looking curiously at her. "Why were you so afraid when you saw me?"

She froze, her heart rate rising.

"You-…. You look the same as him."

I frowned. This wasn't normal. "As who Bella?"

She took a shuddering breath and whispered, "The man, he was the same. All except his eyes. His were red."

I froze.

A/N: I know I know you all hate me. Im SOOOO SOOORRRRYYYY!!!!! i have major writers block. Im plotting some Daybreak stuff in my mind right now. Review (even if its to yell for dissappearing for months)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! it didnt take months this time. Im sorry if she doesnt seem like a little kid, lets just call her mature. XDD

Bella's POV

Everyone around me was buzzing with excitement. The people from Forks High School were coming to be a big brother or sister. They had no clue that they might be dangerous. That's one of the things my daddy taught me before-

Stop it Bella!! It just hurts. Try and find a way to get out of this thing! I glanced around from my corner, one of the other kids said they wanted two beds so I was kicked out of mine. I didn't really mind. The corner was safe; no one could sneak up on me when I was there.

I stood shakily and looked around for one of the supervisors. They might listen to me if I told them I didn't want to be in the program-thingy. I tread silently along the corridor, wishing that I wouldn't fall and alert people.

I was just turning around a corner when I felt something cold and hard right behind me.

My heart stopped.

_HE _was here, the man that keeps coming back.

"Why hello my little morsel. Tut tut," he made a weird growling noise. "Why haven't you been eating? Your blood has an odd tinge to it now. Really why do you keep prolonging you existence on the planet? After all you did kill your parents."

I started gasping, weaving my arms around my tummy. He was chuckling softly. Then I heard a hiss.

"I will see you soon, make sure you eat. I can't wait to taste your blood."

I wondered why he left; usually he stayed and made me feel even worse. Leaving me almost insane, but not taking me out of my misery. Then I knew why.

"Isabella! There you are! The students are arri- Goodness gracious! What happened to you?!" It was Miss Lynne; she was one of the helper ladies.

"D-don't wa-wanna g-go." I muttered still shaking.

"Oh come on Isabella that's just nerves talking. Now come on! Let's go out front."

She grabbed my hand from around my middle and started towing me along. I followed without a lot of struggle. I didn't have the energy for it.

We got outside and I saw a large yellow school bus. Then there were a couple of other cars too. There was a nicer one that stood out, it wasn't real flashy but it was pretty.  
The other kids were twittering about the high-schoolers, I just wanted to slink into the shadows. It was just like he said. Why should I get to be here, alive, when my parents were gone? Pain flooded my senses and I tried to get back that numb feeling. It didn't work so I looked around trying to get my mind off of that subject.

I glanced closer at the high-school kids. A lot of them were focusing on a tall man. The rest were focusing on this one boy.

He looked a little like he was just in a lot of pain. Maybe he didn't like the attention, like me. He had longish yellow hair. He looked different from the others, nicer looking. He had really pale hands, like he had stuck them in a big snow heap.

Then he turned around.

I froze, so did my heart. He looked a lot like the man, the same color skin, and the same motions. I felt terror start to build inside of me. If one of them could cause so much pain what could two do? His eyes locked with mine, they were different than _his_ eyes but still held your attention.

He started to walk forward, straight for me. I panicked, searching for an escape route. But I knew it was useless; if he was anything like the man then I wouldn't have a chance at escape.

He was a few feet from me when he sat down. His nametag read: Jasper Hale.

Then he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale."

It was weird but something in his voice was different. It still had that smooth quality but it was as if he was trying to calm me.

It worked a little. I made no move to speak, thinking it would give him an excuse to get mad. There was silence between us. I was staring at him while trying not to look afraid.

He broke the silence first, "Well I won't lie to you, my teacher told me your name was Isabella. Do you mind me calling you that or would you prefer Miss. Swan?"

My brain shut down for a moment and then I stuttered out, "Um….. You could call me Bella if you wanted." My voice sounded so weak and confused I wanted to yell.

He smiled; it wasn't _his _smile but a nice one. "Alright Bella. Do you want me to tell you a little about myself?"

My eyes widened as he asked this. It was unexpected but I was curious. I nodded a little and he seemed to think for a bit. "Well, I was adopted by a great family. I was very lucky." He started. My breath hitched when I heard he was adopted, although I wasn't sure how he could have been.

"My adopted dad is a doctor. I have four brothers and sisters. My mom stays at home and decorates houses. I'm in my last year at Forks High as well as my brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie."

He stopped and I saw him tilt his head, as if he were about to question something.

"Why were you so afraid when you saw me?"

I wasn't able to control my reaction. I stilled completely and I could feel my heart going a thousand miles per second. I decided just to tell him the basics, he would hopefully lose interest.

"You-…. You look the same as him." He frowned, I think he was confused.  
"As who Bella?"

I started gasping; this was harder than I thought. Taking a deep breath I tried to at least whisper an answer.

"The man, he was the same. All except his eyes. His were red." Then it was Jasper's turn to freeze.

He stayed like that for two or three seconds then whispered, "What do you mean Bella. How could this be…." I didn't know if he was speaking to me so I just wrapped my arms tight around my tummy and waited for some yelling or a weird look.

That was the usual reaction whenever I told someone.

"What was this mans name? The one that looks like me." I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to start crying.

"James. He said he was James. There were two others that night."

"Which night Be-" Jasper began to ask. He was interrupted by the supervisors telling us that we would see each other tomorrow and that it was time to go. My eyes shot open and I thought about how James would react. He would be mad that's for sure.

"Bella," I heard Jasper's voice. "Just answer me this really quickly. Is James gone?"

I shook my head no, and I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I will come back later tonight. I can explain more then but try to stay in a group of people till I return okay? Promise me Bella."

I looked at him; not sure if I could trust him yet.

"Please, I want to help."

I saw honesty in his eyes so I nodded, I would try. He was slightly less tense but as he rose I saw the worry in his posture. His pocket started vibrating and he pulled out a cell phone. He looked at it quickly then put it away.

Jasper looked at me one last time then knelt. I felt his cold hand rest on my shoulder. I started then looked up at his face. He looked sad.

"I will keep you safe now Bella. I will."

That opened the doors for my tears. I unwrapped my arms from my middle and hugged him as tight as I could. He was cold. But I could ignore it; he promised that I would be safe. His arms slowly wound around me and hugged me back carefully. He whispered in my ear one last time, "I will be back tonight." Then he stood and walked to the pretty car.

Before he got in, he turned back to me and waved. I waved back and watched him drive off in front of the bus.

Now I just needed to stay with the other kids like he said. This would not be fun.

A/N: I will feel loved if i got more reviews than last time=D Congrats to people who guessed correctly!


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper: **

I glared furiously out the windshield; some creeper of a vampire was stalking that sweet girl. I snarled, he would be a pile of ashes before he touched her again.

My phone buzzed, the vibrations barley registering through my rage induced haze. I grabbed it on its last buzz and growled, "What."

"Jeez Jazzy-poo! Such a temper," Alice's voice was much too perky for my taste.

"A. Don't call me that. B. You better have some news before I turn right around and bring her home." _Home_, yes. It would hopefully be her home in the future. She could grow up in a semi- normal environment. Well. As normal as a house of vampires could be.

"Ya' know. I should make you wait just for being snippy."

"_ALICE!_" I roared; the pixie vampire tore the last of my control and the phone snapped in my grip. I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. As I opened my eyes I was at the school. I parked quickly and lunged out of the car to flit over to where my family stood waiting.

My voice was cold and detatched as I whispered, "We will discuss this later. I am going back tonight and I will find the whole story. For now however; we are going home." They; mainly Rosalie, opened their mouths to question me and my faced morphed into something truly vampiric as I hissed, "Later!" I turned and walked to the teacher who was unloading things from the bus.

"Pardon me," I said in a polite tone. He would be too scared otherwise. "I am afraid I have to leave early. Family emergency." I flashed him a smile waiting for his brain to compute. He looked at me then recognition flashed in his eyes. Ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize!

"W-well that should be alright. Check out with the office though!" He called after me because I had already began walking toward the car. I nodded for his benefit then I hopped in and tore out of the parking lot. I saw a glint of silver in my mirror as the rest of my family followed.

The whole way there I was contemplating what the child had been through; a group of sadistic vampires tore through and murdered her family before her eyes and then the ring-leader still tortures her. She must be pretty strong; most adults would have cracked by now.

I pulled in to the drive way and hopped out flitting into the house where Carlisle and Esme were already waiting. The rest of the family appeared next and I took an unnecessary breath.

Looking around I saw; and felt, their confusion and anticipation. But that was only Alice.

"Am I correct in assuming that Alice has filled you in on the details of my required course?" I asked, referring to the Big Brother/ Big Sister project. They nodded and Emmett opened his mouth to speak but I silenced him with a wave of my hand. "Good; now then my charge; a little girl by the name of Bella Swan, is being terrorized. Terrorized by the same vindictive creature that killed her parents." I told them everything I knew; pleading with them to understand. To understand that I couldn't leave her there, I wouldn't. Next came the tricky part though; to explain what I was going to do.

"I'm not leaving her there; she deserves better. I will return to her tonight; _as I promised_," I nearly snarled the last bit when Rosalie made a hissing noise. "Then I will find a way to get her out of there and away from James." I spat his name and paused assessing the family's reaction. Their emotions ranged from compassionate to confused.

"Jasper," Carlisle began, "I can see that you are dead set on this; so I have no objections. The child already knows what we are so that was one of the biggest obstacles. I see no reason why she couldn't live with us. Though James is disconcerting; I must go speak with a few of my contacts about him." I twitching with anticipation, that intensified Alice's tenfold.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!-" Edwards hand over her mouth cut of the stream of babble. He smirked then murmured, "I don't care, if it makes her this happy."

Emmett was an easy reaction to gauge; "Sweet! Little sister time!!!"

Rosalie; however, was conflicted. Her eyes burned into mine and I stared back willing her to understand. "You realize this would be dangerous for her? Living with us."

I flinched and returned, "Safer then her being unprotected and hunted."

I had a relatively good relationship with Rose; we were the 'twins' in our set up.

She looked at me for a moment more then nodded and I was flooded with relief. The only one left was Esme. I looked at her; letting my hope shine through. She smiled softly and said, "You're happier then I've ever seen you. Of course she can come. You go talk to her and then we can go tomorrow to the agency. It will be nice having a little one around." My dead heart exploded and I darted toward her and spun her around in a giant hug. My voice choked as I whispered, "Thanks mom." Then I darted out and began running to the orphanage; to Bella.

**Bella: **

It was dark when I finally disappeared into the bedroom. The time after Jasper left was really bad. I tried to socialize with the others but it was really odd. I had never really spoken to them before and I suppose it was odd for them too. I was the quiet girl who never talked to any of them and a couple of the girls made it very clear that I wasn't wanted in the little group. Apparently they were jealous I got Jasper. I flopped into a corner and sighed, people just gave me a headache. Just as I closed my eyes and resigned myself to the fact that Jasper wasn't coming tonight I heard a _tap_, _tap_, _tap_. I froze my heartbeat skyrocketing as I looked franticly around. I saw the window lit up a bit by the lights outside and there was a person crouched there. I muffled a scream but saw the flash of golden eyes; Jasper.

It felt like my bones went sponge-y as I ran; stumbling a little, to the window. I un- locked the lock and he slid in. He bent down and gave me a big hug. I relaxed almost instantly and I felt safe for the first time in forever. I started trying to explain why I couldn't stay with the others for long but he just chuckled, "It's alright Bella. You did great." I relaxed even more and settled myself on his lap. He rocked us back and forth and explained his talk with his family. Then he whispered, "Bella? How would you like to come live with me and my family?" I froze not daring to hope.

"B-but it would make James follow your family then. Its not safe!"  
"Bella my family is really strong. We would be completely safe," He argued back. I bit my lip and started at his face looking for any signs that he was lying, eventually I whispered; "You really want me to go live with you?"  
He smiled and said, "Yes; everyone does. Alice cant wait she's practically vibrating in place. Everyone wants you to come!"

I smiled a little and nodded my head yes. He smiled too and crushed me to his chest whispering thank you to me.

We talked for while then I got sleepy. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was a whispered promise that I would be safe. And I finally believed it.

**A/N: Hey i know you all want to murder me but this is all i can think of. Kinda sucky but its the best i can do with writers block. **


End file.
